


Familiar Eyes

by brienne_lannister_of_tarth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And that damn video, F/M, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3263672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brienne_lannister_of_tarth/pseuds/brienne_lannister_of_tarth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jaime meets his next opponent at the gym, he realises he has seen her before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiar Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the video of Gwen dancing in short shorts :D I think Jaime would like a similar video of Brienne. The video is not B/W in my story though.

Jaime swallowed hard as his eyes were almost glued to the computer screen. Tyrion had sent him a link for a video with the comment “What do you think? ;-)” 

Usually, the girls Tyrion preferred had dark hair and were not particularly tall. So Jaime had been really surprised when he had opened the video and noticed that the woman shown here was none of those things. She seemed to be really tall (as far as he could tell, there were no other people for reference) and her hair was light blonde. She was wearing a black jacket, black short shorts and black heels, and she was dancing. 

Jaime couldn't tear his eyes away from her long, muscular legs. He didn't want any of such thoughts, but he couldn't help imagining what it would be like to have her straddling him...he noticed that his body was reacting as he thought of being pinned down by this blonde goddess – there was no other word he could come up with to describe her. 

When he looked at his watch, he noticed that it was time to go to the gym. He was always looking forward to this, and even more so today. The guys had told him that there was a new woman there who had not been beaten by any of them – yet. Jaime grinned as he thought of being the first one to defeat her. 

He took one last look at the screen before closing his laptop and once again noticed the other striking thing about that woman: her eyes. They were of a blue that he had never seen before; they were extraordinary. 

***************

When he entered the boxing ring at the gym, the woman was already waiting for him. The first thing he noticed about her was her size – she was rather tall for a woman, and she seemed to be even a little bit taller than him. The second thing he noticed was that she was not, by any standards, attractive. She wore no make-up (but he could understand that, who would wear make-up at a gym?), her face was full of freckles and her nose looked like it had been broken at least twice. And the third thing...

Before he could think further in that direction, she asked, “Are you only going to stare at me, or are you going to make a move?”

“I don't think I want to make a move, wench,” he shot back, “you're not really my type of woman!”

Apparently she hadn't been aware of the double meaning of her words; now she was blushing.

Jaime thought, “Really, that shy girl defeated all of the guys?” By watching her, he had come to the conclusion that she was younger than he had first thought. But he couldn't help noticing her stature – she seemed to be quite muscular. Maybe it would be an interesting match. 

He heard her murmur something. “What was that, wench?” he asked. 

“My name is Brienne, not wench!” she answered. 

“Fine, Brienne then. My name is...” 

“I know who you are. You're Jaime Lannister, but they call you the Kingslayer because you defeated Aerys Targaryen, the 'king' of the ring.” 

“Okay, now that both of us know who we're dealing with, how about getting this thing started?” Jaime asked. He didn't want to waste more time, he wanted to start. 

“Fine by me,” she answered.

As soon as the fight had begun, Jaime realised why the other guys had not been able to defeat her. She moved fast and with a certain grace that seemed totally unlikely when you saw her. He really had difficulties dodging the blows she threw at him. The way she moved reminded him of something, but he couldn't tell what it was. 

He must have been lost in thoughts for only a short moment, but that was enough for her. Suddenly she was right in front of him, and Jaime stared into her eyes. Those eyes...no...that wasn't possible.

****************** 

The next thing he remembered was lying on the floor in the boxing ring, Brienne standing above him. “I win, Kingslayer,” she said with a grin. But Jaime couldn't care less. He had seen those eyes before – just on this very same day, on his computer screen.


End file.
